


Practice Rooms

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, AO3 needs more Zhangjun smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing is nice enough to help him practice his singing, but Yanjun has other things in mind.Basically PWP (porn without plot).#Zhangjun #stickieallover





	Practice Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, my 4th of July present! (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥ I apologize in advance for my ridiculously long notes. Thank you for bearing with me.
> 
> Shameless cross-promotion of my long Zhangjun fic "I Will, Always". 
> 
> First off, smut warning.
> 
> Wanted to do a Zhangjun one-shot with this theme since Yanjun seems to be so nervous about his singing nowadays, so much so that he asked Zhangjing to sing with him on Happy Camp. They are my favorite ship, so expect a lot more of them in the future. but I will also be releasing smut/non-smut one-shots of various different 9%/IP pairings (originals). 
> 
> Though I already have a few one-shots lined up that may take a while to finish, if everyone has ships they are most interested in seeing, I'd love it if you could comment what they are below. Some of the pairings I'm already planning on doing are popular ships, but if anyone would really like to see something with a ship that doesn't have a lot of writing for, I would consider those first and foremost. I just can't promise that all of it will be written, so don't hate me. :)
> 
> Overall, this felt a tiny bit short, but I hope you all like it anyways. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)

Yanjun stares at Zhangjing while he sings.

 

The other boy is seated at the upright piano in their practice room, and Zhangjing is playing the accompaniment for him. Originally, the company only gave them a keyboard, but the older boy had campaigned so hard to get a "real" piano, that they had finally given in. Yanjun watches as Zhangjing's fingers run over the keys, coaxing out the sounds that only he knew how to produce. He had asked for the older boy's help, and Zhangjing had agreed to give him some vocal pointers to improve his singing. For the past hour or so, they had been working on his technique, with Zhangjing patiently playing the piano for him.

 

He is mesmerized by the ease with which Zhangjing plays, and he marvels at how the older boy's voice can follow the notes so well. It's as if Zhangjing's voice is chasing all the sounds coming from the piano, swelling to catch up and then pulling back playfully. Yanjun is jealous of the way the older boy's singing can intertwine so well with the instrument, weaving a story that is being completed together with the music.  _I wish I could do that._ And Zhangjing looks at him encouragingly, nodding at him to come in at his part. So he tries to add his voice too, and he can't help but compare it to Zhangjing's. His voice feels ugly next to the older boy's, but he forges ahead, determined not to disappoint Zhangjing by giving up far too quickly.

 

They reach the end of the song, and Zhangjing smiles at him.

 

"Yanjun, you're doing much better now." The older boy says with enthusiasm, clearly pleased with his progress thus far. "Let's move on to the next song."

 

And Zhangjing is rummaging through the compartment in the piano bench now, lifting up the seat to look for more sheet music. 

 

All thoughts of singing practice fly out of his head.

 

_Zhangjing's ass._

 

They had been hooking up for a while now, and Yanjun still wasn't tired of how the older boy looked bent over from behind. He stares appreciatively at the view, and Yanjun feels the beginnings of arousal stir through him. Zhangjing is wearing black jeans and bending over makes the fabric stretch tightly over his butt, pert and round. And Yanjun imagines taking the older boy right there, his hands slipping over Zhangjing's hip bones to get a better grip. His gaze drifts down to the older boy's thighs, recently spending a lot of time clenched around his waist as he likes picking up the smaller boy, pressing Zhangjing's back into a wall while teasing him into a frenzy as foreplay. He notices that Zhangjing's pants seem tight in the area and he wonders if the leg muscles are from the constant practicing or from Yanjun insisting on going over and over again until the smaller boy is too exhausted to keep himself upright and collapses on his bed.

 

The thought makes him smirk.

 

_We can always practice more later._

 

Yanjun hugs the older boy from behind, making sure Zhangjing can feel his hard-on pressing up against the smaller boy's ass. And he sneaks his fingers under Zhangjing's shirt to brush the sensitive skin above the top of the older boy's jeans, diving slightly under the waistband.  _Oh, boxers today._ And his tone is cajoling, sweet. "Zhangjing, let's have sex."

 

And Yanjun feels the smaller boy shudder in his arms, and he is delighted. He could always get a reaction out of Zhangjing, who seemed to never tire of his advances even when they happened in odd places or at inconvenient times. He still sometimes got himself off to the thought of the time he couldn't wait to make it home to their bed, and they had ended up fucking in the car, parked in the lot at the movie theater. The older boy was resistant at first, indignant about an overly-public display, but Zhangjing had let himself be convinced by Yanjun showering him with compliments, praise, and other sweet words. He liked to think that by the end of the first round that he had made the older boy into a bit of an exhibitionist. Zhangjing had wanted to go another time, and afterwards, they were both so exhausted that they decided to not drive home, instead cuddling in the backseat under the extra blanket Yanjun kept in the car. The next morning, they had returned back to a furious Chaoze, both disheveled and messily dressed, who chewed them out for being _fucking irresponsible_ while the rest of the Banana boys looked on with amusement, mouthing 'congratulations' at them behind Chaoze's back. Zhangjing had been so embarrassed, he spent the majority of the lecture half hiding behind him, using him as a shield.

 

"Lin Yanjun!" Zhangjing's sharp rebuke only serves to make him more aroused. "We can't have sex in here. Someone could come in."

 

Yanjun hugs the older boy tighter, whining into his ear. "But I've been doing so well today that I should be rewarded. Besides, everyone else went out today and should be back later."

 

The smaller boy squirms in his arms, trying to escape from his backhug. "But what if someone  _sees_ us."

 

"No one is going to see, silly." Yanjun cups the older boy's cock through his jeans, and Zhangjing lets out a small moan of pleasure. He begins stroking Zhangjing, feeling the older boy growing harder in his hand. And his hard-on is straining against his pants too, becoming too tight for comfort. He lowers his voice to a throaty whisper, the one that Zhangjing could never resist, and lightly nips at the smaller boy's earlobe. "Don't you want me to make you feel good, Zhangjing?"

 

Yanjun can feel the older boy giving in. Zhangjing pushes backwards against him, grinding his ass into Yanjun's crotch, and Yanjun feels his arousal increase, tightening in his groin.  _Just a little more._ "It's really your fault that I'm horny right now anyways. What did you think would happen if you bent over in front of me like that? That I wouldn't want to fuck you in the ass?"

 

His fingers keep rubbing over the older boy's crotch, and Yanjun gets more excited when he feels the wet spot, precum from Zhangjing's unrelenting arousal. He just wants to fuck the older boy right now, and he doesn't even care about the potential messiness. "O-o-okay, we can have sex." There is still obvious reluctance in the other boy's voice, and Yanjun plans on fucking it right out of him with some choice fun ideas.

 

_Excellent._

 

He moves the piano bench out of the way first and positions the older boy slightly bent over, facing the piano about a foot away. Then, he unbuttons the other boy's jeans, yanking Zhangjing's pants and boxers down to his knees. Zhangjing sticks his ass up in the air slightly higher, expectant and already quivering.  _God, I love his ass._ Yanjun reaches around to stick three of his fingers into Zhangjing's mouth, letting the older boy suck and slick his fingers with saliva. And he isn't even touching Zhangjing, but the smaller boy is already shaking with anticipation. He spits a bit on to Zhangjing's puckered opening and presses his finger lightly against the older boy. Zhangjing moans and attempts to rock his hips back onto his fingers, but Yanjun moves them away too quickly.

 

His voice is teasing. "Not so fast. Remember how we came here to practice? Well, I think _someone_ should still work hard to finish that goal for today before I get you off." And Yanjun laughs, highly amused by what's going to happen next." He tries to use the most innocent tone he can muster. "I think you should start playing and sing too."

 

"What the he--" Zhangjing cuts his own words off with a yelp of surprise at the hard smack over his ass. Yanjun smiles at the reddish hand-print that he's left on the smaller boy's right butt cheek. 

 

"That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order." His voice has a dangerous edge to it, one that he knows Zhangjing is aware not to argue with. "You're going to start now or you will end up being spanked again."

 

"But--"

 

Another smack, slightly harder this time, making the mark larger. "If you don't start, you're going to have a pretty big hand-print outline on your ass for a while."

 

Zhangjing whines, and he can tell the older boy is getting aroused by the spanking and light dirty talk. _Hmmm, maybe spanking isn't the best way to get him to listen._ Yanjun switches tactics instead. "Be a good boy, and I'll reward you." And that finally gets Zhangjing moving in the right direction. He loved that the older boy was always so eager to please. In all honesty, Zhangjing probably had a bit of a praise kink, liking it when Yanjun told him how good he was doing during sex. And Yanjun isn't afraid to admit to himself that he abuses the tactic a bit too often. But he realized after a few times that the older boy gave mind-blowing head when he was praised, and from then on, Yanjun was reluctant to stop doing it.

 

Yanjun is amused as he watches Zhangjing struggle to follow instructions. Being bent over isn't the most conducive position to playing a piano, and the smaller boy is finding it difficult to reach some of the notes that he usually never has trouble with. He waits for Zhangjing to start singing along with the music, still managing to sound fairly decent and mostly in tune. Even hunched over, the older boy is pushing out the notes almost perfectly.  _Well, time to change that._ Yanjun bends down and smirks to himself. He hears Zhangjing start to unravel as he begins rimming the smaller boy, playfully teasing his opening with his tongue, slicking it with his spit. Zhangjing's needy moans fill the air, and the singing stops, the notes from the piano trail off into silence. 

 

_Smack._

 

Zhangjing utters a sharp cry in surprise. "Did I say you could stop? No." 

 

Yanjun grins. "I told you before that you'd be punished if you didn't follow orders."

 

And the older boy attempts to turn around to look at him, likely with accusatory eyes and angry words. But Yanjun presses down firmly on his lower back, keeping Zhangjing bent over in front of him. "No, you're not allowed to move. Now start over like the good boy I know you can be." He coos. "And if you can follow orders, I will give you what you want." He brushes his thumb over Zhangjing's opening. "You have such a pretty little asshole. I can't wait to fill you up."

 

Zhangjing whimpers and whines. "Please, Yanjun. I just want you inside of me."

 

He laughs. "Not today. Don't think that I'll give in just because you want to beg for it." He presses the tip of his finger past the older boy's outer ring of muscle, eliciting a gasp of pleasure which turns into a whine of disappointment when he removes his finger just as quickly. "If you really want to cum, you're just going to have to do what I say. Now be good and start over."

 

Yanjun can almost feel the sexual tension coming off the older boy in waves. Zhangjing starts playing and singing again, and he can see the other boy tense up his lower body muscles, expecting him to do something. And this time, when Yanjun starts moving his tongue in little circles, the older boy doesn't stop singing or playing. He increases the pace and is delighted as Zhangjing is thrown off, moaning in between words with his fingers playing wrong notes. Yanjun is still impressed by the amount of  _goddamn professionalism_ that the other boy is showing though, and he pauses the slight in-and-out motion of his tongue to compliment Zhangjing. "You're doing so well singing while I play with your ass. I wonder what other people would think if they knew you were enjoying this type of stuff in our practice room."

 

And Yanjun doesn't need to look to know the older boy is flushing from his neck up, half from embarrassment and half from pleasure. He can tell Zhangjing is enjoying it, and he gives a moment of appreciation because he can see the older boy's muscles near his opening starting to pulsate from arousal.  _He's so ready to be fucked._ Yanjun restrains himself from putting the full length of his cock up the smaller boy's ass though, instead thrusting two fingers in all the way to the base in one fluid motion. With the other hand, he quickly undoes his own pants, needing to placate his own arousal. Zhangjing moans with arousal and pants his name with frustration. "Yanjun..."

 

His voice is rough as he tugs on his own cock. "Don't stop."

 

And he is stroking his own cock vigorously now, enjoying the garbled half singing, half moaning that Zhangjing has started to produce, as his fingers thrust in and out of the smaller boy's ass, slightly curving at the deepest point to hit the spot Zhangjing liked best. The song has turned into a complete mess, not sounding like much of anything anymore. Yanjun doesn't stop the older boy this time as Zhangjing starts to whimper his name and beg.  _Fuck, that gets me off._ The smaller boy's whines intensify when he starts to slow down the pace to an excruciating crawl, barely moving inside his ass. Yanjun readjusts instead and is rewarded with a hiss of satisfaction as he adds a third finger to fill Zhangjing up. "You're so good at taking my fingers. Do you think you can take my cock?"

 

Zhangjing is contracting against his fingers wildly now, and Yanjun reminds himself that he still wants to play with the older boy some more. He takes on a tone of amusement. "You really want me to take you from behind in our goddamn practice room. I never realized you liked stuff like this." He starts pumping in his three fingers slightly faster. "Don't you know that someone might  _see_ me fucking you in the ass? We didn't even lock the door." He says in a teasing voice, and Yanjun can feel the older boy contracting harder and faster against his fingers.  _Oh fuck._

 

He drops his voice into his lower throaty tone. "Zhangjing, tell me the truth. Does thinking about getting caught here being bent over get you off?"

 

And Yanjun swears he feels the older boy tense up even more. "Y-y-yes. Ever since we fucked in the car, I've been having wet dreams about you fucking me in public."

 

_Well, that was a lot more truth than I expected._

 

Yanjun's restraint melts away immediately. 

 

And Zhangjing is screaming his name with pleasure now, feeling him thrust the entire length of his cock into the smaller boy's ass. He grabs the older boy's hips and starts pounding into him at a furious pace. Thankfully, the older boy takes his cock in without much resistance, ready from all the foreplay. Yanjun shifts around his hips until he hears a particularly loud yell from Zhangjing, and he settles into an even rhythm, perfectly hitting and stimulating the older boy with each thrust. Zhangjing is starting to shake from his efforts, and Yanjun can feel the other boy's thigh muscles tightening up. And Zhangjing leans forward to compensate, banging out jarring chords on the piano which change with each thrust Yanjun makes. 

 

The piano turns into a cacophony of disjointed sounds, and it is music to Yanjun's ears as the notes mix with Zhangjing screaming his name. Somewhere in the back of his head, he thinks they're being too loud, but he is well past caring at this point. He can feel his release building up in his groin, being urged on by the older boy squeezing down hard against his cock with each stroke. And he simultaneously wants to come but also wants Zhangjing to come first. But he can't hold it back as he watches the shudders of pleasure running through Zhangjing's body. "Please, please, Yanjun."

 

The begging is his undoing. 

 

Yanjun pushes in one last time as deep as he can possibly go. A groan of satisfaction escapes his lips as he feels himself fill up the smaller boy. Almost instantaneously, he feels Zhangjing release all over his hand, and he's grateful that his hand had automatically moved in anticipation. Even so, Zhangjing came too hard, and Yanjun swears out loud, feeling the cum dripping through his fingers, making a sticky mess on the ground. "Fuck." He tries to pull out slowly and carefully, but some of his cum slides out of Zhangjing's ass even with his efforts. "We should probably clean this up."

 

Zhangjing turns around to smile at him, and Yanjun feels the love well up in his chest.

 

But before he can suggest after-sex cuddles, the sound of loud banging on the door fills the room, and in the midst of loud laughter and cat-calls, Chaoze's voice cuts through the air, a screechy yell. "You imbeciles, stop having sex in our practice rooms. Or at least be less loud about it next time, we can hear you from the other side of the _goddamn fucking building_."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other works. :)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
